


The Kids Are All fucked Up

by chewxonxtinfoil



Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, Panic At The Disco, The Academy Is...
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chewxonxtinfoil/pseuds/chewxonxtinfoil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of kids get busted for drugs at the local gay dance club and have to pay off their sentence with some community service. Then after a freak storm they all end up with super powers. Yeee</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the show misfits, but... different. I dedicate this to Judy, because she was the one who forced me to start watching the show, and the one who also forced me to start writing smut. So. Yup. enjoy. I'll try and update as often as I can.

"Alright!" The tall, thin, strangely feminine probation officer thundered as he paced back and forth in front of the so each called, "juvenile delinquents." They were each sporting an obnoxiously orange jumpsuit, and none of them looked happy about it. "My name is William Beckett, and I have been appointed your probation officer, unfortunately."

He stopped and stood cross-armed in front of the boys.

"Look," he started. "You don't want to be here, and I don't want to be here, so let me just start by saying, no funny business. It will make it easier on all of us, and make these three miserable weeks pass by a lot faster alright? Now, get to work. I'll be back in a few hours to check up on you." He then turned and made his way back into the building, mentally cursing his co-workers for volunteering him to babysit these gender confused, queers.

William wasn't homophobic, nor was he usually this much of a dick. It's just the fact that he was volunteered for this job in particular because all, or most of these boys are all here from being busted with illegal substances at the local gay dance club, and William's co-workers like to insist that he has a certain fondness for cock, just because of his slight femininity, and they tend to tune him out when he insists that his wife and daughter beg to differ.

As to be expected, the five boys didn't exactly spring into action the minute Beckett left. They simply grabbed their paint brushes and sulked over to the warn down, graffitied benches.

A good five minutes passed before anyone really spoke at all.

"I shouldn't even be here." The tall Latino-looking man grumbled to himself.

"Oh yeah? And what makes you think you're better than any of us?" A much shorter tattooed man bit back.

"I didn't even take any drugs, man. Some two timing ass-sucking friend of mine slipped them in my fucking pocket when the cops showed up. I'm a fucking soccer protegee, man. Now I've been fucking expelled from the team. Gilipollas." he grumbled the last part to himself.

"Oh please." A much more flamboyant voice said. "Honey, If you're so high up on a fucking macho-man sports pedastal, what the hell were you doing at The MineShaft? That place is queen central."

"Never said I was straight, pendejo. I enjoy a little ass every now and then. Not that the team should know about that. But now the whole mother fuckin' world knows because it made the front mother fucking page." He bit back.

"Please, you think you don't belong here? I'm one of the top hair stylists in this city. My girls at the salon need me, but instead I have to be here painting benches and picking up garbage in this hideous orange suit, wrecking my manicure, just because a few homophobic cops decided to crash the place and arrest as many homos as they could." The flamboyant boy said again, cocking his hip to the side and adjusting his designer red-framed glasses.

"Heaven forbid this city be without it's faggot queen. Everyone bow down to your majesty. It's not every day one is graced with her prescence." The tattooed boy sneered as he sarcastically, and over dramatically, bowed down at his feet.

The hair dresser scoffed and placed his hand on his hip. "Excuse me, but who do you think you are? From the looks of it, a man who doesn't know how to buy hair dye." He said, eyeing his fried hair and obnoxiously obvious tattoos.

"The name's Pete." He said, standing up and offering his hand. "Nice to meet you, your majesty."

The hairdresser rolled his eyes and ignored the offered hand. "Stop calling me that, prick. My name is Brendon, and don't even think about coming near me. You look like you're carrying about six different STD's, and when was the last time you bathed? You have enough grease in your hair to put Danny Zuko to shame."

"Hey!" Pete protested.

"At least he's not a whiny little princess." The Latino boy grumbled.

"Hey soccer boy, why don't you go back to Brazil and mind your own business." Brendon said, pointing in his direction with a paint brush.

"Chingalo! I'm from Uruguay asshole, and my name's Gabriel."

"Yeah well-"

"Hey!" Another boy yelled. They all turned their heads to the tall thin boy, standing with his arms crossed, sporting some sort of faux hawk and a ring of eyeliner around his eyes. "If you all don't shut the fuck up, I swear to God, I'll rip you each a new asshole. Now lets just finish this so we can fucking leave."

They were all silent for a second before Pete burst out laughing.

"You? Really? You think you could take us? Queeny over here maybe, but look at you!" Pete said before walking toward him. "Seriously? Are these arms or chopsticks? Your biceps are non existent, my friend. And look at those leg-"

He was cut off by the sound of Ryan's bony fist colliding with his nose.

The rest of the boys stood around with big eyes, as Pete's hands flew up to cup his nose.

"You broke my nose you prick!" He shouted.

Faux-hawk boy shrugged. "I warned you."

"The fuck?!" Soon enough, Pete's hands were around the boy's neck, and they were rolling around on the ground, punching, scratching, and biting. It looked more like a catfight than anything, really.

Brendon and Gabe just stood around watching, highly amused. It wasn't until he was certain that no one else was going to do anything to stop them, that the fifth boy, Patrick, stepped in before they got themselves into anymore trouble.

"You guys! Knock it off!" He shouted. Soon enough, after no response, he stormed over and pried the shorter boy off of Ryan, who was now sporting a drop of blood out of the corner of his mouth.

"Do you guys want to get in more trouble?" He asked.

"He's right." Gabe said. "If that hot probation officer catches you fighting, it could earn us all another three weeks."

Pete sent a glare at Ryan before ripping himself from Patrick's grip. "Fine. I'm going to clean myself up. You better fucking hope my nose isn't broken asshole." He barked before storming off.

~*~

The rest of the morning went by with nothing more then subtle insults and bickering. They were mostly silent however, and before they knew it, it was lunch time, and their oh so sweet probation worker had returned.

"Alright guys." Beckett said. "It's lunch time, you have thirty minutes, then I'm going to split you into groups for trash- Uh, hey... you... tattoo kid,"

"My name's Pete." Pete corrected.

"Right. Whatever. What the hell happened to your face?" Beckett asked, mostly because he could get in trouble if one of them got hurt since he was supposed to be supervising them.

Before answering, Pete sent a glare at Ryan, who merely smirked.

"I fell." he grumbled.

"Right. Whatever. Anyway, you have-"

Suddenly there was a huge crash, that caused everyone to jump. They all looked towards the street to find that a huge block of some sort of translucent substance, most likely ice, had fallen on, and smashed a nearby car.

"Fucking hell! My car! My mother fucking car!" Beckett exclaimed, rushing towards it. They boys couldn't help but be amused, though they were also extremely puzzled. It was then that there was a huge bang of what sounded like thunder, and suddenly another ton of ice fell from the sky, smashing into a building not twenty feet from them, causing them to duck and run for their lives.

"Everyone into the main building!" Beckett yelled, but before anyone could move, there was one more bang of thunder, and everyone blacked out.

~*~

The boys, and their probation worker not too far away, all laid passed out in the middle of the park where they had started originally. The faux-hawk kid, who preferred to go by Ryan, was the first of the six to wake up. He sat up, immediately feeling a throbbing pain in his head.

He looked around, taking in the damage from the massive sized hail --dented roofs, smashed cars, broken glass-- and all he could do was wonder what the fucking hell was going on.

He rubbed his temples and watched the other boys slowly come to.

"The fuck happened..." Pete grumbled as he sat up, massaging the back of his head.

Gabe groaned as he sat up as well. "I dunno, man. Did we all just seriously black out?"

"EW! Mother fucker! Fucking hell!" Everyone turned their attention to Brendon, who was desperately rubbing his shoe on the grass. "There's fucking dog shit on my brand new Bontoni shoes! I just got them yesterday!"

Ryan couldn't help but chuckle, though he was sure Brendon didn't find it nearly as amusing.

"Why the hell are you even wearing fuckin' dress shoes while we're supposed to be picking up trash?" Pete called in his direction.

"Because I needed something to add to this treacherous jumpsuit." Brendon answered.

"Hey, where's the blond kid?" Pete asked. Everyone stopped and looked around, noticing they were short one.

"Over here." Patrick said in a quite voice, climbing out from behind a dumpster.

"How the fuck did you get over there?" Gabe asked.

"Well I-"

"Yeah whatever." Pete interrupted. "Where the hell did the probation officer go? Maybe he got smashed by one of those huge blocks of ice. Hey! maybe that means we can leave."

The boys stood around looking at him incredulously.

"What?" He said.

"Boys?" A familiar voice called.

They all turned their attention to their probation officer who came hobbling around the corner.

"Boys, are you all alright?" he asked once close enough.

They all grumbled some sort of response, and Beckett sighed in relief.

"Okay, so according to the police, it was just a freak storm, and there doesn't seem to be any evidence of anything further. But just in case, I'll give you the rest of the day off, but if you're not dead by tomorrow morning, report back here at eight a.m. sharp alright?"

The boys, somewhat pleased with the situation, nodded and agreed in response.

"Alright, now get yourselves back to the community center, and be sure to hang up your jumpsuits in your locker. I'll see you tomorrow. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to have a word with my insurance company..." He said before pulling his phone out of his pocket, and leaving the boys to attend to their own needs.

~*~

Back at the community center the boys, especially Brendon, felt a bit of relief finally being able to change out the of itchy, uncomfortable, jumpsuits.

Ryan stood in front of his locker, removing the suit, leaving him in nothing but his underwear.

"That emo boy doesn't actually look that scrawny with out his clothes. If he wasn't such a prick I might consider tapping' his ass. But then again, with an attitude like his, he's probably pretty good in bed."

Ryan slipped on his shirt and snapped his head towards Pete who was standing next to him.

"Excuse me, ass-hole, but don't even think you have any chance of getting in bed with me. Who the fuck are you talking to anyway?" Ryan snapped.

Pete raised an eyebrow as if he was being spoken at by a lunatic.

"What the fuck are you talking about, man? I didn't say anything." Pete replied.

"Please, I heard what you said. Don't play dumb. What are you afraid I'll kick your ass again?" Ryan snapped.

"What the fuck... I didn't say anything!" Pete exclaimed.

"The fuck you didn't! I heard you loud and clear." Ryan defended, posture suggesting he was ready to beat the shit out of something, or someone.

"He didn't say anything, man." Gabe interjected, from the locker across from Pete's. "I was standing here the whole time."

"Yeah, I didn't hear anything either." Brendon added.

Ryan scrunched his eyebrows together in thought.

"But I swear I heard..." Ryan trailed off. "Whatever man. I'm getting out of here. This place is making me crazy." He grumbled before grabbing his things and leaving the locker room.

"You didn't say anything, right?" Gabe asked.

Pete shook his head. "Nah, that's dude's mental." He then shut his locker and grabbed the rest of his belongings. "Peace bro's. I'm out."

~*~

So, it took Ryan all of one night to realize that there was some seriously fucked up shit going on.

He could read minds.

He wasn't sure if he should be excited, weirded out, or in disbelief. All he knew was that he couldn't read minds before the storm, and now all of a sudden he has to listen to people think insults at him while he's walking around town.

"Great. One of those emo faggots. Better clear the way."

"Looks like Slenderman's going through his teen angst phase."

"Didn't fauxhawk's go out of style in the 90's?"

The worst part for Ryan was that he couldn't even tell them to fuck off or beat the shit out of them, because how was he going to explain that he "heard their douche bag thoughts?"

Either way, he was going to have to learn to tune it out.

He began to wonder if anyone else was experiencing weird side effects from the storm.

Guess he could soon find out.

He made his way into the locker rooms at the community center, making sure to pay close attention to peoples thoughts as he walked by. Pete was the first one he passed.

"Fuck. I haven't been laid in two weeks. Maybe I should change my hair. Fuck! I forgot to pick up a new hair straightener on the way here. I should right this shit down. If I walk around with a fro I'll never get laid."

Ryan suppressed an eye roll and kept moving.

Next was Gabe, who was thinking of nothing more than a heated soccer game. Oh wait. Now all the players are running around in speedos, and they all look like the probation worker. Weird.

Next he passed Patrick who was quietly sitting in front of his locker playing with his fingers.

"My therapist said that I need to make an effort to be more social; to connect with people more. She says I fear rejection too much. But maybe I don't need to connect with these people, maybe I don't want to. Besides, if they found out why I was here, they'd think I was some sort of crazy psychopath or something, and I just want to get through these next few weeks unscathed."

Ryan raised an eyebrow at this, curiosity poking at his brain. He moved along anyway.

Finally, he passed Brendon.

"I wonder if anyone else had anything strange happen to them." Brendon thought.

Bingo.

Ryan approached him. “Hey.” he said.

Brendon looked up, then smirked. “Hey yourself.”

Ryan gave a slight smile and reached out his hand. “My name’s Ryan, in case you didn’t know.”

Brendon continued to smirk as he took his hand. “Brendon.”

“I wonder what my chances of getting with this guy are.” Brendon thought.

Ryan couldn’t help the smirk that appeared on his face. “So, have you-”

“Alright everyone!” William called as he entered the locker room. “Today were going to pick up trash down at the big park. I’m going to split you into groups, so uh, you two,” he said, pointing at Brendon and Ryan, “Will take the north side by the bathrooms. And the rest of you will take the south side down by the play structure. So you have three minutes to finished getting dressed and meet me outside.” William stated before exiting the room.

~*~

The boys eventually made their way outside after about six minutes, Pete being the last one out.

“It’s about time.” William stated impatiently. “Now, you all know where the park is, and I’m sure five grown men can make it across the street without a baby sitter. Now off you go. I’ll come find you at lunch time.” Beckett ordered, and off they went.

They managed to make it across the street almost unharmed. (Pete managed to almost get hit by a guy on a bike. Idiot was too busy dry humping a parked car.)

“Ew, seriously? Who would want to be fucked outside a public restroom? That’s just downright gross.”‘Brendon stated, picking up a used condom with his grabber.

“But then again…”

Ryan smirked. “Well you never know. Some people are into some kinky shit.”

Brendon laughed, somewhat nervously, and agreed.

"So..." Ryan started. "Have you... noticed anything weird?"

Brendon looked up at him. "Like what?" He asked.

"I dunno. I mean, after the storm... Weird things started happening to me."

Brendon's eyes widened.

"I'm not the only one." He thought.

"Like what?" Brendon repeated out loud.

"Uh, well... if I tell you you have to promise for one, not to tell a soul, and two, tell me what happened to you." Ryan explained.

Brendon's eyes widened. "How did you know-"

"I can read minds." Ryan interrupted.

Brendon's eyes widened even more. "What? Like, for real? What am I thinking now?"

"Uh, wait, fuck, now I have to think of something, um... cheese."

Ryan chuckled. "Cheese?'"

Brendon stood speechless.

"I... um... wow. I don't do well under pressure." He sputtered out.

"Fuck that means he knows I want to hook up with him. Wait, fuck, don't think about that. Shit. Maybe he didn't hear that."

Brendon then glanced up at him with an apologetic smile.

Ryan smirked. "So... you never told me what's up with you." Ryan stated.

"Oh yeah." Brendon said, thankful for a change of subject. "I can... uh, well it's kind of hard to explain. I can double myself."

"Double yourself?" Ryan questioned.

"Yeah, uh, it might be easier to show you."

Then, oddly enough, in a blink of an eye, there stood two Brendon Urie's.

Ryan's jaw dropped.

"Woah." He muttered.

"Brendon Urie. Pleasure to meet you." The double said, offering his hand.

Ryan shook hand, still standing in shock.

"Um yeah," the original Brendon started. "The problem is he kind of has a mind of his own."

"Sure do." Clone Brendon stated with a cheesy smile. "Hey, you're pretty hot, why don't you say we-"

"Brendon shut up. It's time for you to go before someone see's you." Brendon ordered.

This is going to get confusing.

"Alright fine. But don't keep me in for so long this time." The clone ordered before somehow just re-morphing back into original Brendon.

Ryan just stood there processing it all.

"Damn." He muttered.

"Yeah." Brendon laughed nervously. "Sorry about him."

Ryan laughed, a bit incredulously. "It's okay. Wow. Just. Wasn't expecting that. What the fuck is happening, man?"

Brendon shrugged. "Should we get back to work?"

Ryan, snapping to a little bit, nodded. "Yeah. Oh and by the way, I'm free for dinner tomorrow night."

~*~

"Hey blondie." Pete greeted obnoxiously from under the slide.

"I'm not blond." Patrick muttered, not taking his eyes off the ground and the plastic wrapper he attempted to grab.

"Oh, I'm sorry, strawberry blondie." Pete stated, over-dramatically feigning an apology.

Patrick didn't respond, he just surpressed an eyeroll.

"You don't talk much do you?" Pete asked, kicking back on top of the shallow kid slide.

"What do you want me to say?" Patrick muttered back.

"Oh I don't know. Since we're all suck here together for the next few weeks, we might as well get to know each other right? Why don't we start with why you're here? No offense, but you look kind of like a pussy. There's no way you're hear for any type of illegal substance."

Patrick didn't answer.

"Oh come on! Why are you here? You're killing me!"

"Leave the poor kid alone, Pete." Gabe said.

"But he's my good pal! Right buddy?" Pete exclaimed patting him on the back aggressively.

Patrick just winced and remained silent.

"Whatever bro, you'll talk to me one of these days. Hey, is it lunch time yet?"

~*~

"Oh fuck." Brendon moaned under the kiss as he was slammed against the store room door.

"You alright?" Ryan mumbled back, breaking the kiss slightly.

Brendon responded by aggressively attacking his lips again and backing him up until his backside was pressed against a table.

"That answer your question?" Brendon thought.

Ryan smirked and broke the kiss again. "You know, this would be a lot more fun with three cocks instead of two." Ryan stated.

"What are you suggesting?" Brendon asked, slightly out of breath.

"Well, I think you know."

Brendon sighed. "Maybe some other time. I'd have to warm up to the idea of having a threesome with myself."

Ryan gave an impatient sigh. "Fine. Then you owe me a blow job." Ryan stated.

"Well you don't waste anytime beating around the bush, do you?" Brendon teased with a smirk. "I don't owe you anything, sir. But I'm feeling nice today, so we'll see." Brendon winked before re-attaching their lips.

They resumed their aggressive make out session, bumping teeth and nearly swallowing tongues, when Brendon's hand moved down to rub the taller boy's growing cock outside of the jumpsuit. He then used his other hand to unzip the hideous excuse for an article of clothing, it sliding off Ryan's shoulders and falling to the ground, leaving him in his boxers.

Brendon brought his hands up to caress Ryan's chest, and slowly work their way down to his stomach, as his lips moved to his neck, sucking and nibbling. He moved his hand to the boy's crotch again, this time earning a gasp as he slowly began to rub up and down the shaft, the cloth of Ryan's boxers the only thing keeping him from direct contact.

Brendon's lips began to move down, leaving wet kisses on his shoulder, and down his chest and stomach, until he was on his knees. He looked up at Ryan before smirking and pulling down his boxers, revealing his massive cock. His eyes widened a bit, and he grinned.

"Well that's a pleasant surprise." Brendon thought, before wrapping his lips around the head, causing Ryan to let out another slight moan. Brendon then began to bob his head back and forth, using his tongue in ways Ryan has never experienced, making the whole thing so much better. Suddenly Brendon began to take more in, inch by inch until he was deep throating, not worrying about his gag reflex, which was pretty much shot by now anyway.

Ryan let out another moan, this time louder, though he was trying to keep it quiet. He had to remember that they were in the store room of the community center on lunch break. His attempts weren't quite working however.

Soon Brendon let off, his hands replacing his mouth. He moved his lips back up to Ryan's, gently pushing him back into a nearby chair. He sat himself on the taller boy's lap, grabbing hold of his face, and kissing him aggressively, while Ryan's hands moved down to his ass.

"Why am I the only one that's naked?" Ryan breathed beneath the kiss.

Brendon grinned before standing up and unzipping his jumpsuit, letting it fall to the floor. He stood only in his briefs, before letting those fall to the floor as well, revealing his hard cock.

While the boy was doing so, Ryan was able to take his eyes off of him long enough to find and put on the condom he kept in his wallet for occasions such as this.

Brendon straddled his hips again, brushing their cocks together, causing them to both gasp.

"I... do you need prep?" Ryan asked awkwardly.

Brendon shook his head before grabbing Ryan's cock to hold it still and sliding down slowly.

Ryan couldn't tell if the expression on Brendon's face was from pleasure or pain, but he assumed it was the latter until Brendon let out what could only be described as a slutty moan.

Brendon continued to move up and down, attempting, but failing to keep as quiet as possible.

Ryan attached their lips for brief moments in sloppy kisses until they were both too out of breath, and/or moaning or trying not to.

Eventually Ryan felt the familiar warmth gathering at the bottom of his stomach.

"Oh god." he moaned.

Both of the boys breathing grew quick and shallow as Ryan came closer and Brendon moved faster.

"Fuck, fuck, oh god," Brendon moaned.

Ryan continued to breath quick, his hands growing sweaty and they held onto Brendons hips. "Fuck, ,I'm coming close." Ryan breathed.

Brendon nodded, then attached their lips again in a sloppy kiss as he came down again. The boy's hands kept sliding around Ryans chest from the sweat, though he tried to keep a steady grip. He came down once hard, moaning a bit too loud, and Ryan couldn't take much more. He came, breathing hard and biting his lip to keep from being as loud as Brendon had been, though it didn't matter much at this point.

Brendon stood up, detaching himself from Ryan, who let out one last sigh.

"Damn..." Ryan breathed

Brendon let out a breathy laugh as he stood naked and hard in front of Ryan.

"Want some help?" Ryan asked.

Brendon laughed again. "That's be nice."

Ryan got down on his knees, and took Brendon in his mouth, somewhat lazily bobbing back and forth until Brendon came in his mouth with a quite moan. Ryan swallowed and stood up.

"Not quite as talented as you, but its better than nothing." Ryan said with a smirk.

Brendon laughed. "Lots of practice." He said. "Not to sound like a slut or anything."

Ryan laughed as he slipped on his boxers. "So, next time, three cocks, huh?"

"Next time? Hmm." Brendon teased. "Who said there will be a next time?"

Ryan smirked. "Is that a no?"

Brendon leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Didn't say that." He mumbled.

"Well," Ryan started. "Lunch is nearly over. Should we go back before they realize we're gone?" Ryan asked.

"Eh, don't worry about it. I sent the other Brendon over there to fill my place. Told him to tell them you like to eat alone. We're good." Brendon stated, zipping up his jumpsuit. "I'm kind of hungry though." He said.

Ryan smirked. "I'm not, just got my protein for the day."


	2. 02

"Alright everyone, you're regular probation officer is out today because of some sort of family crisis or something, so I'm going to be filling in. My name is Brent, but you will refer to me as Mister Wilson. Am I clear?"

This so called substitute probation officer stood in front of the boys, his posture suggesting that his ego was larger then his belly, which wasn't exactly flat if we were being honest. In other words, he seemed full of him self. At least today he did.

He was the kind of man that came from a family where the women did the house keeping, and the men did all the "tough work" like bringing home the bacon. He went to church every Sunday with his wife and kids, and had little to no tolerance for queers, which is why he looked down on the boys as if they were nothing but dogs. He seemed almost overly secure in his masculinity, and held that ignorant mind set, that, just because he was surrounded by gay men, he was going to get gang raped, and stripped of that so called masculinity.

So there he stood. Arms crossed, a slight grimace in his features.

"Today you're going to go down to the river and start removing and/or covering up graffiti. You should be able to handle that without wrecking your manicures, and if not maybe you'll learn a thing or two about being a real man." He mostly grumbled the last part to himself.

"Hey!" Gabe protested. "Are you making some sort of crack about fags? Why don't you come here and say that to my face!"

"Excuse me?" The probation officer said in slight disbelief.

"Gabe just shut up and ignore him. Don't go getting into any trouble with this guy." Patrick warned.

"Trouble? This homophobic ass needs his beat." Pete interjected. "You think you're so high and mighty don't you? Think you're better than us? Manlier than us?" He said,stepping towards Wilson. "See that Latino guy over there? He's a star soccer player! He could kick your ass any day, literally. I can bench press three hundred, you don't want to mess with me, and don't let that tall skinny guy over there fool you, he has a mean upper cut." Pete stated as if he was as threatening as he appeared to be. "It'd be embarrassing to get you ass beat by a bunch of fags, wouldn't it?"

Brent looked irritated. "Step down. I'm your probation officer. You'll treat me with respect." He spat.

"Respect is a two way street, pendijo." Gabe said, stepping up next to Pete, while cracking his knuckles menacingly.

"Three hundered? Really? No way." Patrick thought, Ryan snorted.

Ryan then rolled his eyes, and went to stand by the probation officer with his arms crossed. "Knock it off guys. Patrick is right. We don't need any trouble. We're in enough shit as it is."

"Fine." Pete said. "But I'm keeping my eyes on you." he said as he gave him the two fingered "I've got my eyes on you" gesture.

Gabe then looked him up and down before following Pete back to where they originally stood.

Ryan rolled his eyes again and followed too, going to stand next to Brendon.

"They're a couple of idiots." Brendon thought.

"Got that right." Ryan mumbled back.

"Well... uh... now that that's settled," Brent started, a little weirded out. "Off to the bridge. Lets get this over with. "

~*~

"Can you believe that prick?" Pete vented as him Gabe and Patrick painted over the graffiti with mismatching paint.

"I know, man. I want the other Probation officer back. The really hot one. At least he's nice to look at." Gabe added.

Pete was silent for a second. "Well, maybe we can have fun with this one." He said with a smirk.

Gabe raised his eyebrow. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"He's a homophobic prick, right?" Pete asked.

"Uh, yeah?" Gabe replied, not quite understanding.

"What do you say we walk over there, and make him feel real uncomfortable." Pete added with a mischievous grin.

A smile creeped up on Gabe's face. "That sounds like an awesome plan."

"Uh guys..." Patrick attempted to interject.

"I know right?" Pete continued in response to Gabe.

"Oh, and if he does anything, then we can report him and get his ass fired." Gabe said happily.

"Guys!" Patrick said a little louder, in attempt to get their attention.

Neither one of them responded.

"Guys, this has trouble written all over it." Patrick tried again. Still neither of them responded.

Aggravated, Patrick went and stood in front of them, waving his arms, and it was if they were looking through him. He couldn't get their attention.

"Guys, this isn't funny."

Still not a single response from either or the boys.

"Hey, where did blondie go?" Pete asked, looking around as if he couldn't spot him.

"I dunno. Maybe he's with Brendon and Ryan, or like, doing weird kid shit or something."

"Yeah, that kid is pretty weird." Pete added. "It's like, he looks like too much of a goodie goodie to be into drugs and shit, but at the same time, he looks like he could have totally been done in for peeping, or indecent exposure or something."

Gabe laughed. "Yeah, man. He looks like he could also be a total psycho or something."

"Hey!" Patrick protested. Still neither one of them looked his way. "This isn't funny!"

Finally fed up, Patrick picked up his paint can and left the two, heading towards Brendon and Ryan, who were on the other side of the big concrete post.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Patrick asked, attempting to be polite.

Neither one of them answered or even looked his way.

"You know Brendon, just because I can read your mind doesn't mean you never have to talk to me ever again." Ryan said after nothing but silence.

Brendon turned to him and smirked.

Patrick scrunched his eyebrows together. "What?" He thought.

"What?" Ryan said.

"Huh?" Brendon responded.

"You said 'what' or thought or something. I don't know." Ryan clarified.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Brendon said.

"Oh. Weird."

"Yeah."

"Did he just say he could read minds?" Patrick thought.

"Yes, I did. And I can. Where have you been?" Ryan responded looking at Brendon.

"What? What are you even... what?"

"Oh, uh. I don't know. You have paint on your face." Ryan said, changing the subject to avoid more confusion.

"Shit." Brendon mumbled, before pulling out his compact mirror. "Shit. I'm going to break out. I have really sensitive skin." He said desperately rubbing away at his face.

Patrick, fed up with the lack of responses, went to storm towards Brendon when he caught his reflection in Brendon's mirror. Or lack of reflection.

That's when his eyes widened in horror.

"What the fuck is going on?" Patrick thought. He stumbled back when suddenly he was overcome with a strange sensation. It felt as if every single molecule in his body began vibrating violently, then suddenly he was on the ground. It wasn't painful, it was just nothing he had ever experienced before.

"Hey, are you okay?" Ryan asked. Patrick looked up to see both of the previous boys standing over him.

"Yeah. You just kind of came out of nowhere." Brendon added.

Patrick nodded and stood up. "Yeah. I think something really weird is going on though."

~*~

"Okay, shh, he's asleep. You know what to do." Pete whispered as they snuck up on their sleeping probation worker. He seemed to have dozed off in his folding chair, holding a copy of an Easybay catalog, while he was supposed to be watching the boys.

"Wow, I never noticed these huge muscles of his." Gabe started, tracing his fingers down Brent's arm.

"I know, he's so... manly." Pete added, holding back a grimace.

Wilson's eyes fluttered open, as he came to, looking utterly confused.

"What the..." He mumbled. "Why aren't you working? I didn't say you could take a break."

"Oh we were just admiring your strong arms." Gabe said, touching his arm again.

Brent jerked away with a full grimace on his face. "Don't touch me, and get back to work." He ordered.

"You've never been with a man, have you?" Pete asked, trying his best to sound seductive. "You don't know what you're missing." He added with a wink.

"Mhmm. And it's even more fun with more people." Saporta added.

Brent pushed them off and stood up as fast as he could. "Stay away from me." He said, a strange angry tone seeping through his voice.

"Oh, don't act like that. We'll be nice. We Promise." Pete said with a mischievous grin.

"Stay away from me." He growled again, face turning red in anger.

"Hey, calm down man." Gabe said, throwing his hands up in defense. "We're just messing around."

Suddenly, as if he was in excruciating pain, he fell to his knees, grunting and thrashing. His face was red and scrunched up, he looked like he was about to give birth, Gabe noted.

"Bro, what the fuck is wrong with him?" Gabe asked, beginning to freak out.

"I... I don't know." Pete said, equally as scared.

Suddenly, the probation worker stood up on his two feet, his posture and facial expression somewhat resembling a gorilla.

The two just stood there, confused and scared shitless. This man was just radiating "blood-thirst." He then picked up the metal folding chair he had been sitting in previously, snapping it shut, and marching towards the boys.

"Holy fuck." Pete muttered. "Run."

Gabe and Pete took off, running and screaming for their lives, as their deadly probation worker chased after them with the metal chair.

"Run!" they screamed, as they passed the other three boys, who stared after them in confusion.

They then took sight of the angry, red, insane probation worker, and took off, following Gabe and Pete. They ran as fast as they possibly could, before stopping and hiding behind an old storage shed.

"What... the fuck... happened?!" Ryan exclaimed in a whisper, out of breath, once Brent Wilson was no where in site.

"I dunno man, we were just messing around with him, and he went fucking insane and tried to kill us!" Gabe explained.

"What the fuck did you do?" Brendon asked, also out of breath.

"It doesn't matter! We have a fucking madman after us!" Pete whisper-exclaimed.

"I think we lost him." Patrick said. "And the shed is unlocked. We should hide in here." He added, opening the door and scooting in. The rest followed.

"Alright. We're safe in here. For now." Ryan said, once they were all inside and the door was locked.

"We should call the police. Does anyone have their cellphone on them?" Patrick asked.

"No man, I left mine in my locker back at the community center." Pete answered.

"Same." Gabe said.

"I do." Ryan added, pulling it out of his jumpsuit pocket. "Fuck." He cursed. "It's dead."

"I don't have any service." Brendon said, waving it around in the air, trying to catch a bar or two.

"Great." Patrick mumbled. "This is really weird."

"Yeah, I'd say a homicidal probation officer isn't exactly an everyday occurrence for me either." Pete added.

"No he's right." Ryan said. "Ever since that storm, a lot of weird shit has been happening."

"What kind of things have been happening to you?" Patrick asked, scrunching his brow as he too wondered what was happening.

Pete and Gabe looked at each other in confusion.

"I..." Ryan gave a worrisome look towards Brendon. "I can read minds." He said.

"This is no time to joke around." Pete, of all people, said.

"I'm being serious!" Ryan exclaimed defensively, forgetting that they were trying to keep quiet.

"Oh really, then what am I thinking now?" Pete challenged.

"This is bullshit."

"You think it's bullshit!" Ryan exclaimed defensively again.

"Of course I think it's bullshit! You don't need to be a mind reader to figure that out!" Pete retorted obnoxiously.

"I believe him." Patrick chimed in. Everyone looked towards him in either surprise or confusion.

"I... I think I was invisible earlier." He further explained.

Pete snorted.

"I'm being serious." Patrick defended. "I was standing there when you guys were planning to harass the probation worker. I tried to get your attention but you didn't notice me."

"God damn it. This is your fault!" Ryan exclaimed, pointing at Gabe and Pete.

"Shut up man! Let the kid finish." Gabe bit back, not caring to have the finger pointed at him.

Patrick sighed before continuing. "Then I went over to where Brendon and Ryan were, and they didn't notice me either. Then Brendon got paint on his face and pulled out his little mirror, and I tried to see myself but I didn't have a reflection." he finished.

Brendon scrunched his brow together. "It did seem like you appeared out of nowhere." He added.

"Okay so this is all nice and fun and shit but there's a killer out there. I suggest you guys stop bullshitting and come up with a plan." Pete stated.

"This isn't bullshit!" All three of them exclaimed at the same time.

"Well I don't see any proof!" He exclaimed.

Brendon rolled his eyes before shutting them as if he was focusing on something.

"What's with him?" Gabe asked.

Then suddenly, there were six boys in the shed.

Pete, Gabe, and Patrick's eyes all widened as they took in the sudden addition.

"Where... Where th-the fuck did he come from! Since when is there two of you?" Pete stammered out, pointing at Brendon Urie II.

"Since the mother fucking storm. Now that its pretty good and clear that were all being truthful here, can we figure a way out of this disaster?" Brendon snapped.

"I... this isn't happening." Pete stammered.

"Can we argue about this later and come up with a plan, please?" Patrick asked, feeling slightly fed up.

"Okay... uh-" Pete was cut off by a huge bang on the ramshackle door of the rundown shed.

Each one of the boys let out a scream.

The bangs on the door came harder, each one causing a little more damage to the faulty lock.

"What the fuck are we going to do?! I don't want to die!" Pete exclaimed, grabbing Patrick by the collar.

"There's a window." Patrick spoke up, pushing Pete off of him. "We should climb out and run for help."

"Nice plan, kid. I knew you were good for something. I'm out of here." Pete said before pushing his way towards the window. He pulled as hard as he could, attempting to slide it open, but it wouldn't budge. "Fuck!" He exclaimed. "It wont open!"

Ryan rolled his eyes before unlocking it, sliding it open, and pushing Pete out of it. "Alright every one hurry." He whispered motioning for people to follow.

After the boys exited, not ten seconds passed before the lock gave out, and Brent barged in with his metal chair, finding it empty.

They ran as hard and as fast as they could, until they reached the community center, where they thought they could hide.

"Who's bright idea was it to come here?" Ryan snapped out of breath. "It's the first place he'll look."

"Maybe we can find help." Pete replied, also breathy.

"No one ever hangs around this shit hole." Brendon stated, wiping the sweat from his brow. "Hey Brendon." He said to his other half. "I think it would be easier if you morphed back into me so I don't have to keep track of you."

The other Brendon rolled his eyes, mumbling something under this breath about bullshit, then just like that, the two morphed and were one again.

"That's so weird." Gabe said. "What the fuck is happening? Where the fuck is weird kid?"

"Shit." Pete thought. "What if he got left behind? Fuck."

"He didn't." Ryan said to Pete. "He didn't get left behind. He's here, we just can't hear or see him. But I can hear his thoughts. He says he can't control the whole invisible thing."

Gabe and Pete looked at him with wide eyes.

"Did you just read my mind?" Pete asked.

"No shit Sherlock. Now can we stop fucking around and find a way out of this?" Ryan snapped.

"Um..." Pete started, then suddenly there was a huge crash, and the homocidal probation worker crashed through the baracaded doors, now holding what looked like large piece of sharp metal fencing that could easily do someone in. The boys all screamed and scattered in different directions.

Brent chased after Pete, who happened to find himself cornered, and praying to God for a miracle. He sank to his knees and covered his head as Brent stood over him ready to strike.

"I've had a decent life." He thought, ignoring the crashing sound and the sound of a body collapsing to the floor. "I never bought that hair straightener though, like I promised myself I would. I haven't been home in a while either. I hope my mom doesn't miss me too much."

Pete remained crouched in the corner, eyes sqeezed shut with his hands covering head, when he began to wonder why he wasn't dead yet.

He looked up, and the probation officer that was once standing over him menacingly, was now lying on the floor, bleeding out of his skull.

Patrick, or weird kid, was standing over him holding a fire extinguisher, with a terrified look in his eye.

"Did... did you just kill him?" Pete choked out, his voice raising about an octave.

"I... I don't know." Patrick breathed, dropping the fire extinguisher. "He... He was going to kill you." He then muttered.

"H-Holy fuck." Gabe stuttered as the rest of the boys gathered around.

"Is.. Is he dead?" Brendon asked, eyes nearly the size of the moon.

"Well.. uh, I don't think there was a huge crack in his skull before it was bashed in with the fire extinguisher." Pete said, eyes also wide.

Ryan bent down to look at him, when suddenly the man regained conscienciousness and grabbed Ryan's arm, trying to pull him down. Ryan, instinctively, grabbed the weapon that Brent had dropped, hitting him over the head repeatedly, until it was nothing more then a bloody mess of crushed skull, and possibly brains.

Pete gulped. "I think he's dead now."

"Shit man. You killed him." Gabe stated.

"It was self defense." Ryan muttered.

"Yeah, yeah. He's right. It was self defense. We can't get arrested." Brendon stated.

"The fuck we can't." Pete argued. "We're a bunch queers that have already been arrested once. The law doesn't take too kindly to our kid. Besides, this guy probably has a flawless record. Do you really think they'll believe that the storm made him batshit crazy and that he tried to kill us? If we get found out, were done for. It's not like any of us can afford a good lawyer."

There were all silent, as they thought for a solution/were mentally freaking out.

"Pete's right." Patrick finally said. "We need to burry him, and cover up the evidence."

The boys all looked towards Patrick with wide Eyes.

"How do you suggest we do that without someone seeing us?" Pete asked.

"Um..." Patrick thought for a second. "I saw some big crates out back. We could put him in one of those, and take it to the woods and bury it."

"How are we going to get it there?" Gabe asked.

"Does anyone have a car?"


	3. 03

"Alright boys, today's schedule is going to be a bit different." Mr. Beckett announced as he paced back in front of the boys that were lined up, hoping that Ryan was the only one that could read minds. "Yesterday you were supervised by a man named Brent Wilson while I was gone." He stopped and turned to face them. "He's been reported missing. So for the first half of they day, I'm going to be taking each one of you into questioning, since you were apparently the last to have been in contact with him."

"We didn't do shit!" Pete exclaimed defensively, getting warning glances from his peers.

Beckett sighed. "That's not up to me to decide. Just cooperate please and get it over with so you can go back getting your pointless volunteer work over with. Now everyone follow me to my 'office.'" He said, using air quotes, and leading the boys into the Center.

The boys all sat outside the office as they waited for Beckett to "go get his clipboard."

"Remember everyone, deny everything. The last time we saw him, he went off to go get lunch, and never came back." Ryan whispered quickly while they were still alone. They boys all nodded in agreement.

"Alright Saporta, you're up first." Beckett announced, beckoning him to follow. Gabe smirked, and obliged.

 _"Finally alone with the hot probation worker."_ He thought. Ryan rolled his eyes.

Gabe sat down with a smirk on his face, Beckett across from him, not looking up from his clipboard.

"Alright, let's get to it then..." The probation worker started. "When was the last time you saw Mr. Wilson?"

"He went to go get lunch or some shit, I dunno. Hey, is this office sound proof? 'Cause you could get away with a lot of shit in here." Gabe said with suggestive smile.

Beckett rolled his eyes. "Focus please... Now, at about what time was this? Did he say where he was going?"

"Shit, I don't know what time it was. I was too busy inhaling paint fumes down by the river. And he didn't specify. Did you get your hair cut? Because it looks really... nice. Less feminine. Can I touch it?" Gabe said, reaching out his hand only to have it slapped away.

"Keep your hand away from my head. Now, some locals mentioned that they saw a man matching his descriptions running around like a lunatic. Did you notice any strange behavior from him?" Beckett continued.

"He was pretentious and kind of an asshole, does that count?"

Beckett sighed. "Alright. We're done now. Send Wentz in please."

~*~

"...So then he was like, 'oh master, master, punish me please!' Then the janitor pulled a mother fucking whip and started beating fucking Wilson's ass with it."

"Mr. Wentz,"

"And then he started moaning in pleasure like, 'oohh yeah baby give me more. I need to be punished.'"

"Mr. Wentz,"

"Then the janitor just slammed into him with out any prep or anything, it was pretty brutal. But he just kept going at it and..."

"Peter that's enough!" Beckett raised his voice, trying to get the boy's attention. "I don't need this much detail. Are you sure this is what you saw? You're not just bullshitting me?"

"Nah man, that's a mental image I'll never erase from my mind. I'm tellin' ya. He probably left town and ran off with the janitor."

Beckett sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Alright. We're done now. Send in  
Mister Stump please."

~*~

"Blondie you're up." Pete said, plopping down on the chair next to his.

"Pete, was that really necessary?" Ryan asked. "I mean _really_."

"Oh pull the stick out of your ass, there's nothing wrong with having a little fun with this while we can." Pete retorted, placing his arm around Patrick.

"I don't know how you can joke about this." Patrick stated, pushing Pete's arm off and standing up.

"It's what happens when you lack a conscience, and probably a soul for that matter." Brendon mumbled, earning the bird from an uninterested Pete.

Patrick sighed and walked into Beckett's office, nerves and anxiety slowing him, and seemingly taking over every molecule of his being. He was trying hard not to shake or breath hard, but seriously, all he could think was, _"I did it, I did it, I'm guilty, I killed him, we killed him, I'm going to prison. I did it. I'm guilty. Fuck, I hope Mr. Beckett can't read minds too. Fuck. I'm guilty."_

He sat down across from Beckett, keeping his eyes strictly on the carpet, his shaking hands in his lap, and his hat pulled down to cover half his face.

"So Patrick," Beckett started. "Tell me, when was the last time you saw Mister Wilson?"

Patrick took a deep breath before answering. "Well... uh... I mean, I think I saw him..." he paused again, taking a deep breath. "Lunch time."

"Lunch time? What was he doing when you saw him?"

"Um... I mean uh, I saw him before he left for lunch... then I uh...I Didn't see him after that."

"I see." Beckett said, writing something down on his clip board. "Did he say where he was going?"

 _"Jesus Christ. When did it get so hot in here?"_ Patrick thought, wiping away the sweat above his lip.

"Um, no." he mumbled.

"Okay, now, Mr. Wentz mentioned having seen him with another man. Do you know if there's any truth to this?"

Patrick rolled his eyes. "Pete's full of shit. I wouldn't count on it."

Beckett smirked. "Right. Well, that will be all. Thank you for your cooperation." He said.

Patrick bolted out of that room quicker then thought possible.

~*~

"Mr. Urie. Now I'm getting sick of this fucking question, but when was the last time you-"

"Saw him? Yeah, yesterday he left for lunch or whatever. And no, I don't know where he went." He said, examining his nails.

Beckett gave him a skeptical look. "Were you evesdropping?"

"No, I can read minds." Brendon stated with a smirk. William rolled his eyes. "Nah, dude, you [i]did[/i] interview three before me, and they were complaining about it and shit. Nice shoes by the way."

"Uh... thanks."

"You're welcome. But uh, I see you got a new hair cut. Let me guess, Supercuts? I can tell by the choppiness. They try to make it look stylish, but it's not. Next time come to me kay? I run the salon down by The Mineshaft, and I could make you look much more-"

"Okay thank you Mister Urie, we're done now!" William stated sternly, all patience lost. "Now send in Ross so I can be done for the day."

Brendon smirked. "Yes sir."

~*~

"So Ryan," Beckett said with a dramatic sigh. "Just tell me everything you know, so we can be done with this please."

Ryan shrugged. "I don't know anything."

Beckett sighed again. "Of course not."

"You'll probably hear from me the same thing you've heard from everyone else."

"Yeah whatever." William said. _"I need to call her again."_ He thought. Ryan's curiosity sparked.

"So, uh, not that I care or anything, but where were you yesterday?" Ryan asked, avoiding eye contact by examining his nails.

"Why does it matter?"

"Just wondering why we got stuck with the psycho probation worker." Ryan answered, still not making eye contact. He could feel William's gaze on him.

"Psycho?" He asked.

Ryan nodded. "Yup, so tell me, where were you yesterday?"

Beckett sighed and pursed his lips. "If you must know, I was dealing with family stuff. It's not important. But it is important that you tell me everything you know. This case isn't going to be solved on it's own."

"I told you, I don't know anything." Ryan said.

"Why do I get the feeling you boys are all bullshitting me?" Beckett asked, setting down his clipboard and crossing his arms.

Ryan shrugged. "Can I go now?"

Beckett sighed. "Whatever."

~*~

"Alright man. I bet you fifty bucks that that Stump kid is in for indecent exposure." Gabe stated the following day while they were picking up trash along the side of a freeway.

"I'm in." Pete whispered. " He was totally done for peeping or statutory rape, or something." He turned his head to see Patrick sitting by himself, deep in thought, sipping his water bottle.

"What's this?" Ryan asked walking towards the two.

"No he can't play. He can read minds." Gabe stated.

Pete sighed before answering. "We're betting on what the weird kid is in for. Gabe thinks it's indecent exposure, and I say statutory rape."

Ryan rolled his eyes. "You're both idiots." He said.

"Dude don't tell us what it is, bro. I wanna figure it out on my own."

"Whatever, man. I don't really want to be part of you retard-fest anyway." Ryan retorted, walked back towards Brendon.

~*~

 

"Hey Patty." Pete said, sitting next to Patrick on the bench in front of his locker.

"Patrick." He corrected, not looking up from the shoe he was tying.

"Right... Patrick... Anyway, I just thought I should thank you... you know... for saving my life and shit." He put awkwardly.

Patrick looked up at him, slightly shocked. "Uh, yeah. You're welcome." He mumbled awkwardly.

Pete sighed and scooted a little closer. "So..."

Patrick raised his eyebrow, as if to telepathically ask why Pete was still bothering him.

"So..." He repeated. "You know, you never told us what you're here for."

Patrick shrugged. "I don't see why it matters."

"'Cause you're like a fucking mystery, man." Pete said. "You're the only one who won't talk about it. It makes me wonder..."

"Well, I just don't see what the big deal is. I don't want to talk about it. Why do you even care?"

"I don't. I'm just curious." Pete said, inspecting his nails. "Just tell me."

"No." Patrick said, moving to tie his other shoe.

"Please?" Pete pleaded.

"I said no." Patrick stated calmly before standing up. "Now, if that's all it is you want, I should get home."

"No wait!" Pete called after him. Patrick ignored him and kept walking.

"Any luck?" The sudden unexpected voice caused Pete to jump.

He turned around to see Ryan standing behind him with his arms crossed and a smirk playing on his lips.

"You scared the fuck out of me, man." Pete said, placing his hand on his chest.

"All this effort isn't necessary, you know. I could just tell you."

"I know, but-"

"But..." Ryan cut him off. "You're intrigued by him. You want an excuse to pester him, to spend time with him. You don't actually care why he's here. You like challenges. You want to prove to yourself that you can not only get him to tell you, but also win him over."

Pete snorted. "You're full of shit. I wasn't thinking that at all."

Ryan shrugged. "I didn't have to read your mind to figure that all out. I've always been good at reading people, and you're very easy to read."

"Whatever, man."

"You have a crush on him." Ryan stated, his smirk growing larger.

"No I don't!" Pete exclaimed defensively. "What do you think I am? A chick?"

"No, I think you have some actual feelings under all those tattoos." Ryan stated before walking away.

Pete rolled his eyes. "Whatever, man."

~*~

"Man, this isn't fair. Why do the freaks get super powers? What about me and Gabe, huh? Don't we deserve any?" Pete complained the next day while they were waiting outside the community center.

The others ignored him as he continued to rant.

"Maybe they were only given to people who wouldn't use them to pull pranks or destroy the world." Ryan offered.

"Fuck that." Pete grumbled before sinking to the ground, a genuine toddlers pout on his face.

"Fuck this, I'm hungry." Gabe said, standing up. "Anyone have a dollar?"

"'Fuck this, fuck that,' you boys really need to learn some manners, especially because you're going to be volunteering at the old folks home today." Beckett said, appearing out of nowhere, crossing his arms.

The boys sighed.

"Fine." Gabe said. "But only if you give me a dollar so I can get a fucking candy bar out of that mother fucking vending machine."

Beckett rolled his eyes and pulled a dollar out of his pocket, cursing his life under his breath, and handing it to Gabe.

Gabe smiled with glee before racing off to said vending machine. "Okay, now the rest of you go wait by the van please." William asked.

They all nodded and got up off the ground slowly.

The silent walk to the car was interrupted by the sound of a grown man screaming as if he was being chased by a monster about to cut his balls off. The boys heads all turned towards Saporta, who was standing in front of the vending machine with a terrified look in his eye. William was the first to run over.

"Saporta! Whats going-" He stopped mid-sentence when he took in the sight.

"The... There's... fucking..." Was all Saporta could spit out.

The rest of the boys ran over to see what all the commotion was about.

Both Pete and Brendon screamed.

"Holy fuck." Ryan muttered. "Fucking... snakes."

The vending machine was fucking swarmed with snakes.

Not just any snakes.

Fucking cobra snakes.

There must have been two dozen.

"Saporta, what the fuck did you do!" Ryan exclaimed.

"I didn't do shit!" He exclaimed. "The fucking machine ate my dollar, so I started kicking it, then the fucking snakes just appeared out of nowhere!"

"Everyone get to the van!" Beckett yelled. As soon as Gabe took a step to run for his life, the snakes all swarmed around him, trapping him.

"What the... Fucking HELP!" Gabe shouted.

Beckett at a loss for what to do just stood there, trying to conjure up some idea, yet failing.

"W-what's that one doing?" Ryan asked, pointing towards the vending machine.

The boys all turned to see that one of the snakes had slithered away from the swarm and was crawling into the vending machine. It then snaked around each of the rows before stopping at the top and knocking off a candy bar.

Everyone stood and watched, (Except for Saporta, who was on the verge of tears) as the cobra crawled out, carrying the candy bar with it's tail, and slythered over to Gabe where it wrapped its self around his legs and crawled up his torso.

Saporta was literally about to shit his pants.

But then it stopped.

Gabe felt something move in his pocket, then the cobra was slythering off of him.

_Enjoy_

Then the snakes were leaving. Splitting off in multiple directions and finding there way into bushes and such.

Gabe reached into his pocket, and pulled out a candy bar.

He then looked at the snake that had crawled up on him.

"Uh, thanks." He mumbled, wondering if he had actually lost his mind.

_You're welcome._

He dropped the candy bar.

The snake was gone.

He looked over to the boys who were all just as wide eyed as he was.

"A fucking cobra snake just gave me a candy bar." He stated, as if he was trying to register what had just happened. No one moved.

"I..." Beckett was the first to speak, inching closer. "Are you... alright?"

"Uh. Yeah. I think."

There was silence.

"Did... Did that snake just fucking talk to you...?" Ryan blurted out. All eyes were suddenly on him.

"Uh. I... yeah. Oh god." The soccer player was suddenly smiling. "I think uh... I think I found my power."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments motivate me js
> 
> ps I love all you guys that have commented so far :x


	4. 04

"Dude, this is so fucking awesome!" Gabe exclaimed, as they were piling into the van. "Dude, we can all form some kind of like, gay fucked up justice league and run around stopping crime and shit and be famous and hella rich. Except for Pete. Pete can be our butler." Gabe said with a snicker. Pete flipped him off.

"Fuck this. Why am I the only one without a super power? I was in the storm too." Pete grumbled.

"Guys..." Patrick tried to interject, noting William in the front. No one listened per usual.

"Maybe you can fly." Ryan suggested. "Go jump off a cliff and find out."

The rest of the boys chuckled.

"Fuck you, Ross."

"Boys." William called from the front. The boys all froze. "Someone please explain to me what the hell is going on." His voice sounded strained. He was freaked out, that's for sure.

 

"Fuck man, I forgot he was in here." Gabe whispered, though it was more of a stage whisper, loud enough for Beckett to hear from the front.

"Might as well tell him." Ryan stated. "He's one of us anyway."

"Tell me what? One of what? What the fuck is going on?!"

The boys all looked to Ryan. "Uh..." He started, distracted by the boys thoughts floating around the van.

 _Beckett's one of us? I wonder if his power has anything to do with sex."_ Gabe thought, unsurprisingly. _Maybe it's like a super long--"_

_"Fuck! Seriously? Again? Why can't I control this thing. There's going to come a time when I'm going to turn invisible at the most inconvenient time--_

_"Maybe my power is mind control. Let's see, if I concentrate hard enough maybe I can make Patrick--"_

_"Ryan are you sure about this?"_ Brendon thought, looking at Ryan. _I mean it could raise questions leading to Wilson."_

Ryan looked at Brendon and nodded, before continuing the fucked up explanation. "You're not going to want to believe this, but, do you remember that really weird storm the other day?" Ryan asked.

"Of course I remember it. It totaled my car." Beckett replied.

"Well, we think it gave us superpowers." Ryan said, short and to the point.

There was silence.

"That's original, I admit, but not very funny." William stated, after a long awkward pause. "The snakes were a nice touch though." He added.

"He's being serious." Brendon stated,

"Yeah man, it's true." Gabe added. "Ryan can read minds, Brendon can like, multiply--"

"I only have one double." Brendon corrected.

"Yeah whatever. And I can apparently summon and talk to snakes. Pete can't do shit because he's lame." Gabe snickered. Pete flipped him off again.

Beckett sighed, before he happened to glance in the mirror, and notice that they were short one. "Where's the short blond kid?" He asked. "Shit, we didn't leave him did we? Fuck I could loose my job--"

"Patrick's invisible." Ryan stated, cutting him off. "He just randomly turns invisible sometimes, and we can't hear or see him." Ryan said. "You're welcome." He said, answering the unspoken thank you from the invisible boy.

"Okay this isn't funny anymore." William said. "So can you--"

"I told you, we're serious, and we can prove it." Ryan interrupted. "Right now you're weighing the odds, wondering exactly if it is possible, then convincing yourself we're full of shit. You're also wondering why you got stuck babysitting a bunch of psycho queers, and why your life sucks so hard." He stated, catching him off guard.

William paused. "Lucky guess." He said.

"Hey man that hurts." Gabe said, putting his hand over his heart. "But I'll forgive you if you take your shirt off."

"Shut it Saporta." William sighed.

"Hey! I _will_ sick my cobra on you." Gabe called. "And I don't mean that sexually this time."

"Brendon, can you multiply and show him or something?" Ryan asked.

"I'd love to, but there is absolutely no room." Brendon stated.

"There's an empty seat right next to you." Gabe pointed out.

"Patrick's there, you twat." Brendon rolled his eyes, because, really.

Beckett sighed. "It doesn't matter, because we're here." He said, swinging into the nearest empty parking space. "Now before we go in, I'm begging you, _please_ please be on your best behavior. No swearing... and please keep the gayness to a minimum." He lectured before climbing out of the car. "These are senior citizens. They deserve respect. Lucky for them, you don't have to talk to them. You're just there to serve food and clean dishes." He explained. "Now come on, lets get this over with."

The boys climbed out of the car, and followed William as he began across the parking lot.

Brendon and Ryan shared a devious smirk, before Brendon caught up to William, crossing his arms over his chest as he began speaking. "So..." He began. "How exactly did you end up with this job?"

William raised an eyebrow. "Do you really care?" He asked.

"Not really." Brendon answered.

"But I do." Another voice answered.

William turned his head to see doppelganger-Brendon walking on the other side of him. He stopped dead in his tracks, looking between the two.

_What the hell..._

He shook his head. "Alright, you guys are good." William admitted. "Getting your twin brother on it was pretty smart. You almost got me."

Both the Brendon's rolled their eyes.

"I don't have a twin." Brendon said.

"Whatever. Enough of this nonsense. One of you," He pointed between the two. "Is going to come in and serve food to the elderly. I don't care which one." He stated before continuing forward.

"Beckett wait!" Both of them called.

"W-" William turned around just in time to see the two Brendon's morph into one, as well and Patrick magically materialize, lying on the ground by Brendon's feet.

Patrick stood up and brushed himself off. "I hate that." He mumbled.

Williams eyes were wide. "This isn't possible." He mumbled.

_My mind must be playing tricks on me. This is nonsense... could this have anything to do with--_

"This has everything to do with your wife." Ryan answered his unspoken question.

Williams gaze snapped to Ryan. "How did you--"

"I told you, I can read minds." He cut him off.

"I..." William trailed off, trying to process it all "This isn't happening." He mumbled, before furrowing his brow. "You said I was one of you." He mumbled. "What do you mean? I don't...twhat..."

Ryan laughed. "I have a theory anyway."

William cocked an eyebrow.

"You're wife left you, yes?"

William was slightly taken aback. "I... What does that have to do with anything?" He snapped.

"Why did she leave you? It was because she was a lesbian wasn't it?"

The rest of the boys snickered.

"I don't see where you're going with this." William stated, eyes narrowed, arms crossed.

"Do you really think its a coincidence that every woman you've been in contact with in the last week has come out as lesbian?" Ryan asked, smirk planted on his face.

"I... That's ridiculous."

Gabe and Pete burst out into hysterical laughter. "Man! You're like Midas!" Pete exclaimed between laughs. "Everything you touch turns to gay!"

"No! I... that's preposterous. You're all insane." Beckett stated before continuing across the Parking lot.

"Wait!" Ryan called. "Let's put it to the test." As soon as he'd finished, a young woman drove up, parked, and got out of her car. Ryan walked over, pulling Beckett with him. "Excuse me miss!" He called, grabbing her attention. 

"Yes?" She answered, confused, and seeming a bit cautious as she took in the men in jumpsuits. 

"This is my friend William." Ryan said, grabbing both their hands, forcing them to handshake.

"Ryan, don't--"

As they made contact, she froze, before a look of what seemed to be realization washed over her features.

"He wants to know if he can take you out to dinner sometime." Ryan said, a smirk playing on his features.

The woman looked at him, a dazed look in her eye.

 _I'm a lesbian._ The only thing running through her thoughts.

Ryan's smirk turned victorious.

"I..." She mumbled. "I'm sorry. I... uh."

"Why not?" Ryan asked. "He's a nice handsome eligible bachelor."

"I... I don't... I'm a lesbian." She mumbled, her brow furrowed, still confused.

A chorus of laughter erupted from the background.

"Sorry about that, have a nice day, ma'am." William said, sending a glare towards Ryan before walking away, leaving the confused lesbian behind.

"Wow, man. That's like every straight guy's worst nightmare." Gabe teased as William approached them.

"Shut up." He mumbled. "Look," He started once the laughter had died down. "I don't know what the hell is going on here, but if you don't get the job done, I don't get paid. So get your asses in there and start serving food." He commanded before sulking into the senior center, the boys behind him.

~*~

"So..." The boy's were all silent as they ladled the soup to the elderly. Pete took this as an opportunity to cause ruckus. He really wasn't a fan of silence, and it would make the minutes tick by faster if he could torture someone. Namely: Patrick. "So... Patty. Where'd ya do it?" He asked.

"Do what?" Patrick asked, reluctantly.

"We're assuming you were done in for indecent exposure. So did you have a trench coat, or were you more discreet about it?" Pete kept on.

"You're an idiot." Patrick mumbled. "I didn't flash anyone."

Pete laughed. "See! I told you! I told you it was peeping. That's fifty bucks man." Pete held his hand out towards Gabe.

"Fuck off." Gabe mumbled.

Pete turned back to Patrick. "Was he at least hot?"

"I didn't-- Not all of us are creepy perverted idiots like you, Pete."

"Ouch," Pete feigned offense, placing his hand on his chest. "That hurt."

Patrick rolled his eyes, and began to ignore Pete's idiotic banter. He focused on serving soup to the nice elderly people, giving a polite nod and a "You're welcome," to those who thanked him.

Then, all of a sudden, there was a hot substance filling the top of Patrick's shoe. He jumped and kicked his shoe off, grunting in pain. "You asshole!" Patrick exclaimed. "These are my only good pair of shoes!"

"Oops." Pete snickered, holding the empty ladle, red handed.

"Knock it off you two!" William called half-heartedly from a distance.

"Leave the kid alone, Pete." Ryan said, his tone bored.

"It was an accident!" Pete defended.

Patrick kicked off his shoes, deciding that hitting it barefoot was better than soggy shoes that smelled like onions.

He stood up and began serving soup again, just as Pete knocked into him, causing him to drop the ladle and spill soup everywhere.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Patrick apologized to the woman, who's soup was now on the table. "Here," he said filling her bowl again. He then turned to Pete. He was pissed. "Pete you _idiot_! What the hell is wrong with you?! Seriously! Can't you just leave me the fu--" he stopped himself, noting the room of old people and Beckett's warning. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

Pete shrugged. "I'm bored. And you're the most fun to mess with, and the least likely to kick my ass."

Patrick rolled his eyes. "I need a towel." He mumbled.

"What happened?" William walked up, sounding exasperated.

"Pete's an idiot." Patrick answered, ignoring Pete's protest of "It wasn't my fault!"

William sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Someone get a towel. There's a supply closet down the hall and to the left." He mumbled.

"I got it." Ryan offered, leaving, heading down the hall.

"I'll... uh, help." Brendon offered, chasing after Ryan.

"Seriously, do you boys have to cause a scene everywhere you go?" William mumbled.

"Oh you're just mad because you can't get laid without turning the girl into a lesbian." Pete retorted. "Hey Gabe, looks like that just heightened your chances, man. Sooner or later he's gonna need someone to satisfy his needs."

Gabe sent William a suggestive smile, and William rolled his eyes before sulking back over to his chair in the corner.

"What the hell is taking them so long?" Gabe wondered out loud. "I'm going to go get the fucking towel before this shit get's on _my_ shoes." He mumbled before taking off down the hall.

After three failed attempts, he managed to find the door he was looking for. Only, to his surprise, he found more than just a closet full of towels. He opened the door, revealing a couple of half naked boys, who pulled away from each other in surprise as soon as the door opened.

Instead of apologizing, closing the door, and running away embarrassed, like most people would do, he stood there, laughed obnoxiously, and pointed.

"Ha! I knew there was something going on between you two!" He exclaimed. "Dude... I need a towel." He said when he had finished laughing.

He was met with a towel to the face, and a "fuck off!" Before the door slammed.

Gabe was still grinning when he returned to the soup table.

"Dude... You'll never guess what I just walked in on." He snickered to Pete. "So I went to get towels when..."

Patrick zoned out, uninterested. He grabbed the towel from Gabe and began wiping up the mess. When he looked up, his gaze was met with that of a serious old woman who was sitting in a wheel chair, across the room. Patrick looked away quickly, before glancing back to find that she was still staring. Patrick was concerned, and a little confused. There was something off about her. He couldn't put his finger on it. There was something in her eyes that was almost... almost _evil._ It was the only way he could explain it.

"Uh, guys..." He mumbled, glancing away from her momentarily.

They ignored him.

"Guys." He said a little louder, returning his gaze to the woman who was still staring.

"What? I'm in the middle of a story, bro." Gabe replied, crossing his arms.

"Guys, I think there's something weird going on..." He mumbled. Both Pete and Gabe raised an eyebrow.

"You mean with faux-hawk and Bontoni? I bet they're still in there if you wanna go take a peak." Pete teased, earning a laugh of approval from Saporta.

Patrick rolled his eyes. "I mean that lady over there..." He mumbled. "She keeps staring at us."

Wentz and Saporta glanced over an noted the older woman still staring at Patrick.

"Looks like she's staring at you..." Pete corrected, before laughing. "Hey man! Maybe you can finally loose you virginity!" Pete teased, patting him on the back.

Patrick rolled his eyes. Why did he even bother?

"Well! Look who finally showed up!" Gabe exclaimed as Ryan and Brendon returned to the table, both disheveled with hair sticking up in various places.

They both glared, not speaking a word.

 _There's something not right here._ Patrick thought as he continued wiping the table. He glanced at the woman again, whose gaze was still strong.

"Patrick." Ryan mumbled, not catching the attention of the others. "What's not right?" He asked, concerned.

 _Can you tell me what that woman is thinking?_ Patrick asked silently, glancing at the woman again.

"There's too many other people in the room, and she's too far away." Ryan said. "Why is she staring at you?"

"I don't know." Patrick answered. "But she hasn't moved in about ten minutes. I have a bad feeling about this."

"Huh." Ryan said. "I'll see if I can get closer and tell you what she's thinking." He mumbled.

Conveniently, she sat about three feet from an Alhambra water dispenser. Ryan casually sauntered over, filling a paper cup, attempting to drown out the others around him.

_Target selected. Juvenile delinquent. Weapon selection: Super Strength. Engage in attack, T-minus two minutes. One minute-fifty nine. One minute-fifty eight. One minute fifty-seven..._

Ryan furrowed his brow. "What the _hell?_ " He whispered under his breath. Was she seriously going to...

_One minute thirty-seven. One minute Thirty-six. One minute--_

With everything else that's happened in the last few day's, Ryan decided that it would be better for him not to wait around and find out. 

He rushed back over to the table, a look of fear in his eye.

"You guys aren't going to believe this. But we need to get out of here. Now." He said.

The boys gave him questioning glances.

He lowered his voice. "That woman over there is going to attack us. Well, specifically Patrick... But we still need to get out of here."

Pete glanced over at the woman that was still staring at Patrick.

"You mean the one in the wheel chair?" Pete laughed. "Dude, she's like a hundred years old."

"Why does she want to attack me?" Patrick asked, a glint of fear in his eye.

"I don't know. It was really weird." Ryan answered. "She wasn't thinking like... She wasn't thinking like a human. It almost sounded like some sort of overpriced gory video game." He explained. "And we have about thirty seconds before she uses super strength to kill you."

All the other boy's, save for Patrick, burst out into laughter.

"Dude," Gabe breathed. "Do you-- Do you know how ridiculous you sound right now?"

"Knock it off!" Ryan exclaimed. "We need to get him out of here befo--"

Ryan was cut off by a loud screech, and a person falling from the ceiling, knocking Patrick to the ground.

Everyone screamed.

The person happened to be the old woman, and she was still screeching as she sat on top of the poor boy, who was squirming, face down on the floor. She was yanking his hair, punching, and scratching.

Then suddenly, Pete was on the old woman, attempting to pry her off to no avail.

Beckett rushed over. "What's going on?!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands to his head.

"Saporta!" Pete exclaimed, still yanking on the woman who wouldn't budge. "Call you're fucking snakes or something before she kills him, man!"

"I... uh... I don't fucking know how!"

"Figure it out!" Pete was still shouting. "Help me you idiots!" He then exclaimed to everyon else, who was standing around staring in shock.

Everyone else swarmed to the woman then, including William, pulling, shoving and yanking, but she wouldn't budge. Patrick was still screaming.

"Fuck!" Gabe exclaimed. "Uh, snakes? Snakie snakie skanies! Come on! Help! Cobras? Cobra attack!"

A croud of elderly people had crouded around the scene, but then suddenly dispersed, screaming, when snakes came flooding in through the doors and open windows.

"Holy fuck." Gabe mumbled in awe.

By this point, the five boys, and Brendon's double, had enough strength to restrain her hands from Patrick's neck and hair. The swarms of snakes surrounded the boys and the old woman.

_"Tell them to let go."_

It was that snake voice again, in Saporta's head.

_"Now"_

"Uh, guys... Guys!" Gabe shouted. "The snakes said to let go! Let go, now!" He shouted.

"If we let go, she'll strangle him!" Pete shouted back.

_"Tell them to trust us."_

"They said to trust them!"

"I'm not going to trust a bunch of fucking snakes, man!"

Ryan let go. "Just do it Pete." He said.

The rest of the boy's backed off, and pete did the same, reluctantly.

As soon as they were out of the way, the snakes wrapped around the old woman, restraining her. She squirmed and screeched, but just ended up knocking herself over, landing on top of more, which then slythered out the door, taking her with them.

They all stared in shock as the snakes gradually disappeared.

Pete helped Patrick off the ground, unconsciously dusting him off.

"Are you alright?" Ryan asked Patrick.

Patrick wiped a drop of blood from the corner of his mouth and nodded. "Yeah... I just... The back of my head hurts a bit... But I'll be okay. Um, thanks guys." He mumbled.

It was then that Pete noticed he was still holding onto the boy. He quickly let go and stepped back.

"Um..." William started.

"What the hell just happened?" Gabe interjected.

"Uh, Patrick just got attacked by a super strong old woman who was carried off... by snakes..." Ryan mumbled, as if he was still trying to figure it out as well.

"This isn't happening." William mumbled, rubbing his temples and walking away.

"You're snakes just saved blondie's life, man..." Pete mumbled to Gabe. "Uh..." Patrick swears he saw a hint of pink dust the tattooed boy's cheeks. "Not that I care or anything." He added quickly.

Ryan smirked. Patrick looked confused. "Well..." He added. "It looks like we're not the only ones that were affected by the storm. I have a feeling there's a whole lot of batshit crazy going on out there."

"Boys, we're leaving." William announced, walking back out into the deserted room from the back. "The manager said we're free to go for the day, because they're still trying to figure out what the hell just happened." He explained, before walking out the door, expecting the rest of the boy's to follow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long...

"'Sup Wentz." Ryan greeted, seemingly appearing out of nowhere, again.

Wentz was sitting in the locker room tying his shoes after an eventful day, when the sudden voice caused him to jump.

"What do you want, Ross?" He spit.

"You seemed awfully concerned about Patrick back there." Ryan said, a smirk on his face.

"Fuck off." Pete said, standing up, preparing to leave.

"He likes you, you know. Despite the torture you put him through." Ryan added.

Pete didn't respond.

"I don't know why, but he thinks you're charming, and attractive, even though you torture him on a regular basis." Ryan mumbled the last bit. "He's intimidated by you though. He thinks you're whole badass-tough-guy-asshole routine is just an act, but he's to scared to get close enough to find out for sure."

Pete rolled his eyes. His posture suggested he wanted Ryan to fuck off, but his mind was intrigued.

Not that he would ever admit that, ever.

Ryan laughed. "You know you can't fool me." He pointed out. "I wonder how he'll react when I tell him."

Pete twitched, then he was marching across the room. He grabbed Ryan by the shirt and slammed him up against the lockers.

"You better not say a fucking thing." He grumbled.

The smirk didn't vanish from Ryan's face.

"Or what? Do you really want to get your ass kicked again?"

Pete drew his arm back, clenching his hand into a fist.

"Break it up you two!" Williams voice called from the door way.

Pete sighed and let him go, reluctantly.

"You better not say shit." He warned with a pointed finger before storming out of the locker room.

Ryan's smirk remained victorious.

~*~

Patrick was walking out of the community center down the sidewalk, when Ryan caught up to him.

"Hey." Ryan greeted, walking along side next to him.

"Hey," Patrick replied, seeming a bit confused, but not questioning it.

"How are you feeling?" Ryan asked.

"Alright." Patrick replied. "I'll have a few bruises, and I'm missing some hair, but I'll be fine. Thanks for asking."

"Mhmm..." Ryan hummed. "So I heard some interesting things in the locker room today." He stated. Patrick looked up at him.

"Like what?" He asked. Patrick was still slightly confused as to Ryan was still talking to him. Not that he didn't like Ryan, but normally people didn't make this much of an effort to hold up a conversation with him.

Ryan chuckled. "Well..." He started. "Pete was thinking about you."

Patrick cocked an eyebrow. "Why?" He asked.

"Well, it turns out Pete has a tiny crush." Ryan stated. "On you."

Patrick stopped in his tracks, looking at Ryan. "Is this a joke?" He asked. "Because it's not very funny. I feel like I've been through enough today and--"

"I'm totally serious." Ryan said, holding up his hands in defense. "I swear to God."

Patrick furrowed his brow. "That... are you sure? That doesn't make any sense." Patrick mumbled in confusion.

_"Besides, why would someone like Pete like someone like me."_

"I mean, all he ever does is pick on me and make fun of me." Patrick continued.

"He only does that to get your attention." Ryan explained. "He likes making you turn red. He also thinks you're adorable, and really good looking."

Patrick began to turn pink.

 _This doesn't make any sense._ He thought. _There has to be some mistake. This is all probably some big prank to humiliate me._

Ryan silently wondered why this kid had so many trust issues.

"You don't have to believe me." Ryan stated. "I'm only telling you because Pete told me not to." He said with a smirk. "But I gotta go, so I'll catch you later."

Ryan patted him on the shoulder before walking off in the opposite direction.

Patrick stood there, confused, and watched Ryan walk away.

~*~

The following day, the boys all crammed into the van as usual, but there was something off about the air.

William sat silent in the front seat.

He remained silent as he put the van into drive and pulled out of the parking lot.

He didn't say anything until they pulled onto the freeway.

"Where we goin' today boss?" Saporta asked.

Will didn't respond. Gabe looked to Ryan, who shrugged, not wanting to give him away.

After a few more minutes of awkward silence, William finally spoke.

"I think you guys are right." He said. "There's something weird going on. I don't know what it is, but it's fucking weird."

"He turned another girl into a lesbian didn't he?" Gabe laughed turning to Ryan, who nodded, holding back a smirk.

"Look," William continued. "I need you to tell me what really happened to Mister Wilson."

The boys all simultaneously stopped their chattering.

"I promise that, no matter what you tell me, I wont tell anyone or turn you in or anything." He continued. "I'm on your guys' side now."

The guys all looked to Ryan for validation.

Ryan looked confused, as if he couldn't make up his mind.

"He's not lying." Ryan said.

 _But how will we know he wont change his mind once he finds out the truth?_ Brendon thought.

Ryan sighed. "We should tell him." He finally decided. "Maybe he can help us."

William was surprised, and the rest of the boys were concerned. "It will be fine." Ryan said, hoping he was in fact right.

"Thanks guys." William said, followed by more awkward silence.

"Uh..." Brendon started. "Maybe Wentz and Saporta should explain, since it was, you know. Their fault."

"No it wasn't!"

"It was not!" The two defended simultaneously.

"Bullshit!" Brendon argued. "It was your guys' bright idea to--"

"It was just a prank! It's not our fault he--"

"Guy's just shut the fuck up and tell him what fucking happened." Ryan grumbled.

Saporta sighed as he began. "Fine." He said. "You should know though that, that dude was a huge fucking homophobic asshole. He was all degrading and hateful and shit." He explained. "And uh, Wentz and I were really bored and just decided to play a harmless prank. That's all." Gabe put his hands up in defense. "We just went over while he was napping and started hitting on him to make him uncomfortable, then he went batshit crazy and tried to beat us with a chair, so we all ran and hid, but the fucker found us--"

"So we ran to the community center for help but no one was there." Pete continued, interrupting Saporta. "Then he fucking found us and he had this piece of fucking metal fencing, and he cornered me and was about to fucking kill me, but then Blondie appeared out of fucking nowhere, like ninja style and hit him over the head with a fire extinguisher." Pete explained.

"We thought he was dead, so we crowded around him, but then he regained consciousness and grabbed me, so I, uh, freaked out and finished him." Ryan mumbled.

There was a long awkward pause once he had finished.

William pulled the car over, and sat with his hands clenching the steering wheel.

"You... you killed him?" William mumbled.

"It was self defense." Ryan said. "He would have killed us."

"I knew Brent." William stated. "He... He could be harsh sometimes yeah... but he would never _hurt_ anyone. He went to church every Sunday, he loved his wife and kids more than anything..."

"Sweetie, I'm sorry." Brendon said, leaning forward and placing his hand on Williams shoulder. "But that storm turned your friend into a raging lunatic. We didn't have a choice."

"Where did you bury him?" William asked.

"Down by the river." Ryan mumbled. "We can go there if you want to--"

"No." William said. "You guys have to work." He put the van in drive, and pulled back onto the freeway.

"You won't tell anyone, right?" Gabe asked,

There was a pause. "I won't." William said, finally. "No one would believe me anyway."

~*~

The rest of the drive was awkwardly silent, for everyone except for Ryan, who didn't have that luxury.

He was instead burdened with the jumbled/panic stricken thoughts of those around him. There was William, who was still trying to comprehend the fact that a coworker of his was dead, and promising himself that he would in fact keep his promise, But wasn't sure if he should. Every now and then his thoughts would transition into a different area of anxiety, concerning his wife, his daughter, and his love life in general. How is he supposed to find someone he can't even touch?

Gabe on the other hand was wondering when Beckett would finally give in. He'd have to give up women eventually. He'd just have to find a way stalk his way into Beckett's life once this whole community service ordeal was done with.

Pete was, unsurprisingly, thinking about the short blond kid sitting behind him. In his head, he was replaying that moment when Patrick saved his life. He was thinking about how the kid deserves more than to be bullied all the time, especially for saving Pete's life like that. Pete doesn't know why he can't be nice to the kid. Sometimes it's like it's physically impossible. It's like, he's _that_ fucked up. Pete wondered if Patrick really could see through his facade.

Brendon was trying really hard to not think about his and Ryan's relationship. Where were they going? Was it serious? _oh god, ugh don't think about that right now._ Then hoping Ryan didn't hear him.

Ryan flushed slightly, then turned to look out the window pretending he didn't.

Then there was Patrick, who was wondering what the odds of Pete actually liking him were, like Ryan had said. Even if Ryan was telling the truth, would Patrick do anything about it? Sure Pete was attractive, and he was kind of charming in a stupid obnoxious way, but he was also childish, immature, and kind of an ass. When he takes his shirt off in the locker room though, Patrick might swoon a little, not that he'd ever admit that.

Eventually they arrived at their destination, a small woodsy area right off the side of the road.

"You're going to be picking up trash today." William said. "Your tools are in the back." He got out of the car, the boys following. "Saporta, Ryan, Brendon, I want you three over on this side," William stated, pointing to the left of the van, towards the trees. "And I want you two over on the right. Don't go too far into the forest." He ordered pointing at Pete and Patrick, before climbing back into the van, leaving to door open and resting his eyes.

The boys silently went to work, which was a first.

Pete and Patrick meandered over to their spot, both unaware of the frequency of which they were on the others mind. They were both silent as they went to work, which again was strange, because usually by this point Pete would be harassing Patrick due to boredom.

It was unusually warm out, and Pete felt like he was on the verge of a heatstroke. The full body jumpsuit definitely was not helping.

Pete unzipped the unnecessarily warm article of clothing half way, before tying the arms around his hips, exposing his entire shirtless upper torso.

Patrick tried not to look. He really did. But he just couldn't help sparing a glance toward his tanned muscles, which were already glistening with sweat. Patrick meant to look away, he really did. But his ink was strangely alluring. He had an arm of outlined, unfinished tattoos, but the one that caught his interest the most had to have been the ring of thorns around his neck.

Pete used his trash grabbing device to pick up pieces of some kind of candy wrapper. There was one piece however, that didn't want to budge. It was small and slick, and seemingly glued to the ground. Pete grew frustrated. Every time he tried to grasp it with the claw, the wrapper would just slip out. He could bend over and get it with his hand, but he didn't, and instead grew more frustrated. His eyebrows were scrunched together, and his jaw was clenched. He tried a few more times to grab it, before kicking at it, grunting, and bending over to finally get it with his fingers.

Patrick normally would have been amused at Pete's expense, but he instead focused on his skin. The way his muscles moved when he bent over and--

"Dude, what the fuck are you staring at?"

Patrick snapped back into reality at the sound of Pete's voice. His eyes moved to Pete's face where is eyebrow was raised, and his expression suggesting he wanted an answer.

"I, uh..."

It was then that Patrick saw it. The figure appear out of the forest, standing about twenty yards away, directly behind Pete.

The woman from the old folks home.

Her hair was matted, and she was covered with dirt as if she had been lost in the forest for weeks, when it had really only been a day since their last encounter.

Patrick was stricken with fear, almost frozen.

"Run." He muttered.

Pete looked even more confused.

"What-"

"Run!" Patrick shouted, before taking off in the other direction towards the van.

Pete glanced behind him, taking in the sight, then promptly followed.

By the time they reached the other boys they were out of breath.

"We... We have to get out of here." Patrick said between breaths. "She's back, and she's coming this way."

"What are you-- oh my god!" Ryan exclaimed when the woman came into view.

This time the woman had a gun.

The boys all screamed.

_Target selected. Initiate attack in T-minus ten, nine, eight..._

"Patrick you have to turn invisible or something!" Ryan exclaimed grabbing him by the collar.

"I can't!" Patrick exclaimed.

"You have--" Ryan was cut off.

It seemed as if it all happened in slow motion.

The woman pulled the trigger. There was a loud bang, Patrick pushed Ryan off of him and out of the way, then clenched his eyes and brought his hands up to his face, waiting for the bullet to pierce his skin.

But nothing happened.

He waited.

Was he already dead?

He slowly peeled his hands from his face, and looked around. He inspected his body; he wasn't bleeding.

But then he looked down.

He looked down and his eyes widened in horror.

On the ground, bleeding out of his chest, was Pete.

Patrick sank to his knees, calling for someone to call an ambulance.

William, who had just arrived at the scene, pulled out his phone, and dialed 911.

All the boys stood in horror.

"He... He jumped in front of you j-just before..." Ryan muttered in shock.

Pete blinked. Patrick was in even more shock.

"Pete! Pete, stay with me." Patrick begged in a muttered tone, hardly able to get his voice to work.

Pete blinked a few more times, then gave the weakest smile imaginable.

"Consider us even." He choked, voice hoarse, and barely there.

Then... he was gone.

_Out of Ammo. Game Over. You Loose. Self Destruct in three... two... one..._

Then the elderly woman burst into flames with a loud bang, then disappeared in a cloud of smoke. There was no trace of her save for a small burn mark on the ground.

By the time the ambulances came, Pete was long gone, the boys were speechless, still trying to process it all, and Patrick felt like the worst person ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> those of you who have seen the show probably know how this turns out lol.


	6. Chapter 06

"Can you describe the vehicle please?" The police officer asked with a furrowed brow, holding a clipboard. 

"It was white, and uh, I didn't get a good look at it." Beckett explained.

"What about the drivers?" The officer asked.

"The windows were tinted." William answered.

"You couldn't see the driver at all?" The policeman questioned with raised eyebrow. "At least one window would have had to have been down to..."

"Uh, masks." William explained quickly. "They were wearing masks."

The officer nodded silently.

Meanwhile the boys sat quietly next to the parked van. None of them were allowed to leave the scene until after questioning, they were told.

None of them had really processed what had just happened.

Out of all of them, Patrick was having the hardest time not only understanding why, but dealing with the fact that Pete was dead. It wasn't because he was in love with him or anything, it was because Pete basically gave his life for him, and he doesn't understand why. He doesn't think he's worth it. He doesn't understand why Pete, who was basically a stranger and a bully to him, would just jump in front of the bullet like that.

So easily.

_I'm not worth it._

"Patrick, you should think more highly of yourself." Ryan mumbled. Patrick didn't respond.

_I just don't understand why._

"I told you that he liked you." Ryan replied. "He really did. Even if he didn't show it."

"That's no reason to give up your life like that. He hardly even knew me. It was so stupid."

Ryan shrugged. "If it makes you feel any better, he really wasn't thinking about it when it happened. It seemed more like a reflex."

Patrick raised his eyebrow in confusion. "I don't understand." He said.

Before Ryan could respond, they were being approached by a stranger.

The man stood about five-foot-nine with dark hair and a pair of Aviators covering his eye. He somewhat vaguely resembled the short dark boy currently lying lifeless in the ambulence.

The boys all stared at him as he came closer, and awkwardness arising in the air.

"Uh," The man began. "You're Pete's friends right?" He asked.

"Well I wouldn't say _friends_." Brendon mumbled, earning an elbow from Ryan and a glare from Gabe.

"Yeah." Ryan said. "Who are you?" He asked.

"Andrew." He said. "Andrew Wentz. I'm his brother. Do you mind telling me what happened? The cops won't tell me anything."

"Drive-by." Ryan said. "Bunch of religious nuts probably. Y'know, gay, drugs, in trouble with the law. They probably thought the world would be better with less of us."

Andrew nodded. "Well, thanks I guess." He said. "Can't say I'm not surprised though, that it ended this way." He said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"What do you mean?" Gabe asked. "Aren't you, y'know, upset?"

The older brother shrugged. "We lost him ages ago when he walked out on the family, and chose this lifestyle over us."

"You mean you kicked him out because he was gay?" Brendon asked in disbelief.

_Not even Pete deserves that kind of treatment, man._

Andrew snorted. "No, my parents were more than supportive. I'm talking about the drugs, the gang fights, the non stop parties, coming home drunk every morning, passing out on the couch all day then partying again once it got dark outside. Finally my mom gave him a choice, clean up his act or pack up. Guess which he chose."

There was silence save for the chattering of the police officers in the distance.

"I haven't spoken to him in nearly a year. It's been three since he's seen my parents. Not even a phone call." Andrew continued.

There was more silence.

"Anyway, thanks for the info. See ya around I guess."

Then he walked away.

~*~

Pete's family wasn't willing to pay for a funeral. Instead they had a small viewing at the mortuary before the body was cremated.

Not many people showed up besides the boys and Beckett. They recognized Pete's brother who was standing with a woman they only assumed was his wife, and a small child. Then there was an older woman they assumed was Pete's mother, and a man who looked to be Pete's father. Next to them was a younger girl who resembled the mother.

Besides them, were a fewof Pete's high school buddies that popped in for no more than five minutes before taking off.

After the family paid their respects, Saporta was the first to go up.

He glanced at Pete's lifeless body before he began to tear up.

"God damn it, man. Why the fuck did you have to go die on me like that. You were the closest thing I ever had to a best friend. Fuck you man." He then stumbled back to his seat, eyes full of tears. Brendon wrapped a supportive arm around his shoulers, and Ryan rolled his eyes at the dramatism.

Patrick went up next.

"Why?" He whispered as he looked down. "Why would you do something so stupid?" He asked. He then placed a hand on Pete's shoulder.

But as soon as his hand made contact with the Body, Pete sat up with a loud gasp.

"Holy shit!" Patrick exclaimed as he jumped back. At the same time there was a scream, possibly from either Pete's mother or sister.

Pete looked around the room, then down at his funeral attire (tux).

"Where the hell am I?" He asked. "Why the hell am I on a table, and who put me in this ugly monky suit? Damn, must have been a hell of a ni-- mom?" His gaze fixed on his mother, then his sister.

He slid off the table and stood next to Patrick. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Is this some kind of cruel joke?" Andrew asked.

"What?" Pete replied.

"This is low, even for you, Pete." His sister-and-law added.

Then, one by one, the room began to fill out. The last standing, (besides the boys,) was Petes mother, whose eyes held an expression on anger and betrayl that would make any son feel like a piece of shit. Especially Pete, who through the confusion, felt his heart break a little. 

She then left, and Pete was faced by the boys, and Beckett.

"Pete what the hell is going on?" William asked.

"Does someone know? Because I would certainly like to know. Why were my fucking _parents_ here? I haven't seen them in three years!" Pete exclaimed. "Where the fuck are we? A morturary?"

"Pete..." Ryan began with a furrowed brow. "What's the last thing you remember?"

Pete scrunched together his eyebrows, then looked down at the floor in thought.

"Uh, me and Patrick were picking up trash in the woods... then we started running because... oh. The old lady. That psycho bitch came at us with a gun and we ran to the van then she shot at Patrick and..." Pete trailed off and glanced and Patrick. "You mean I died? This is my fucking funeral?"

"Well apparentally you didn't, because you're standing here now." William answered.

"Guys..." Gabe said.

"But he was pronounced dead at the scene." Brendon argued. "He was shot through the chest. He wasn't breathing."

"Guys..."

"Then explain--"

"Will y'all _shut the fuck up_!" Gabe exclaimed. It was quiet. "What if... What if this is his fucking superpower, man. What if he's immortal or some shit." Gabe continued.

"With all the crap that's happened in the last week, I wouldn't doubt it." Ryan added.

Beckett sighed. "Right superpowers. You boys all have superpowers. This shit is fucking insane."

"You know Pete, your family probably hates you now." Ryan stated.

Pete sighed. "Yeah, what else is new. So wait, you're saying that I'm fucking immortal? that is so... fucking... BADASS." Pete exclaimed.

Ryan rolled his eyes.

 _I'm starting to wonder if I was drugged and I'm literally just hallucinating a bunch of fucked up shit._ William thought.

~*~

Days had passed since the incedent, and things were more or less back to normal. They were drama free for once, or at least, the "there aren't crazy psychos out to kill us"drama free.

Well, there was also the fact that Pete kept himself entertained by finding new, creative ways to test his imortality. (Jumping off sky scrapers, sky diving without a parachute, driking six gallons of water all at once--that one was a bad idea.)

Patrick on the other hand, was still fuming.

He wasn't sure why he was angry. He should be thankful that Pete saved his life right?

But then again, it's Pete.

And what's with all this crap about Pete being in love with him or whatever?

Should Patrick just confront Pete about it?

Well it's not like he hasn't tried.

Every time he tries to talk to Pete about it he goes invisible.

His fucking nerves. He's beginning to wonder if it's subconscious or not.

But maybe this time will be different.

"Hey Pete?" Patrick asked.

Pete looked up from the magazine he was reading while everyone else was scrubbing at grafitti. "Yeah?" He answered.

Then Patrick was gone.

"Trick, you gotta learn to control that, man."

~*~

This time Patrick was determined.

Pete was putting his things in his locker when Patrick stormed over and slammed it shut, almost getting his fingers.

"Woah there, man. What's with the agression?" Pete asked raising an eyebrow.

Patrick exhaled.

"I want to know why." He mumbled.

"Why... what?" Pete asked confused.

"Why did you... When that lady had the gun, and was going to kill me, why didn't you just let me die? Why did you jump in front of the gun like that?"

Pete sighed. "Don't worry about it." He answered before beginning to walk away.

"Pete!" Patrick called. Pete stopped.

"Why are you worried about it? You're alive, I'm alive, isn't that enough?" Pete asked.

Patrick glanced down at the floor. "Ryan... He said it was because... because you had feelings for me." He could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks.

Pete snorted. "Thats ridiculous." He said, bringing a had up to scratch the back of his head.

"I know." Patrick said. "I know you probably hate me, so why would you save my life like that?"

Pete looked at Patrick in surprise. "You think I hate you?" He asked in disbelief. "Patrick, I don't hate you. You're just fun to torture is all. Besides, you did save my life, you know."

There was an awkward silence.

"Look," Pete said. "You just kind of remind me of someone is all. Someone I used to care a lot about, and I wasn't really thinking when it happened. It was like a reflex, you know. So don't worry about it."

Patrick nodded.

Pete then nodded back before exiting the locker room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this took wayyy to long, and I'm really sorry.Basically I had this written then my computer crashed and I lost it, then I was rewriting it and my computer died and I lost it AGAIN, then I started it again after I finally found the motivation and guess what, my computer didnT SAVE IT. I just now got the motivation to rewrite it, so I'm sorry it sucks and is kind of short, but that's why.. It was better like the first three times. Also college. But anyway, The next one will be better I promise.


End file.
